Ziolang Hirasu
Ziolang is a Demon of the parallel world system known simply as the Demon World, and is commonly regarded as the third-in-command, though not an official title. Appearance Ziolang is found in one of two states. His human form and his natural Demon appearance. Regardless of appearance, he stands at 6'2". His human form is of relatively normal appearance, having green eyes and lightly-tanned skin, although he has unruly, unnaturally red, medium length hair. His dress is often that of khaki pants and a simple t-shirt. The human form is not a real physical form, but is more that of a shell worn as to appear human. His natural appearance, or Demon form, is much different. His hair is the same style, but of a midnight-black color. His eyes are slightly cat-like, and seem to lightly glow through the shades of red yellow and orange like a flame. His skin is a thicker, hide-like substance, not dis-similar to that of a reptile, and is of a deep crimson color. He is shirtless in this state due to his wings, which are of a similar color to that of his hide and span about 9 feet. Personality Ziolang can often be hard to describe. He often seems cheerful, happy-go-lucky even. His grasp of human culture is limited and often misunderstands terminologies and such. Despite this, however, he is a serious soul. He is not one to mince words and tells people how it is without regard to feelings. He is respectful only of those who live the honor of combat and gives no place for complaint. Despite his living among them, and even strivings to learn more of them, he has a great dislike for human kind. This is mostly due to the Demon culture he grew up in wherein humans are commonly viewed as "lesser beings." Allies Fighting Style Ziolang is a daring, close-quarter combatant. He melds his swordsmanship with his innate abilities to form a dangerous melee force. He is also very observant and quick to adapt to the opponent. He gives little heed to his injuries and is just as skilled when critically wounded as at full strength. Powers *'Heatimpery': Ziolang is capable of manipulating temperature. He mostly does this to create and command fire. The expanse of this ability is very broad, and he has used it in ways such as heat sensory, iceimpery, mirage illusions and others. *'Earthimpery': Although not a mastered abilitiy, Ziolang is capable of manipulating earthen materials to his will. He mostly uses this ability to support his close-quarter combat such as strengthening his footing, creating and removing obstacles, and even creating armaments of stone. *'Vorpalimpery': the works Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Ziolang is trained in the art of swordplay. He is adept in the use of nearly any weapon, but mostly uses his sword or halberd-style polearms. Underarching all the rest, Ziolang is most noted for his great skill with a blade. *'Demon Anatomy': Being a Demon, Ziolang has the natural enhanced healing rate of Demons, which is a little more than twice that of a human. His hide-like skin serves as a natural protectant against blows and his constant training keeps his already great physical strength and stamina at its peak. Equipment *'Zhagard': A single edged, straight-blade, katana-like weapon that is about 5 feet in total length. The blade is assumed to be a silvery violet color, but it is difficult to say as it shifts colors constantly and takes on a unique color scheme depending on the user. In Ziolang's case, it matches his eyes in that it appears like a dancing flame of red orange and yellow. The handle is a black-red color with a small guard. Aside from its beautiful, shifting coloration, it is a rather simple looking weapon. The name's translation, like the language itself, has been lost and obscurred, though it has been commonly said to mean "Dragon Blade." The reference to dragons, however, is strange as dragons had only been introduced to the Demon world a few hundreds years ago. The history of the blade is said that it was made by a powerful Demon called Hirasu, who passed the blade along to his brother, Masuke, before his disappearance. Masuke passed it along his lineage until it came down at this time to Ziolang. It is unknown how long it has existed or how many Demons have been in possesion of it. It is custom that when a Demon receives the blade, he also takes on the name of Hirasu. Strengths and Immunities Ziolang's natural senses, strength and endurance are greatly hightened due to his rigorous training and Demon anatomy. His thick hide gives him a natural protectant against blows to his body, yet despite this he is very flexible and dextrous. His mastery over temperature gives him exceedingly high tolerance to hot and cold, and resistance for fire and ice. He is widely immune to many toxins and his body is naturally accustomed to fighting off intruding substances. His heat sensory capability allows him a "sixth sense" in which he can perceive the differences in temperature, such as body heat. Weaknesses and Fears Ziolang's self-imposed honor code has often lead him into battles he knew he could not win. He is easily baited into confrontation when his honor is challenged. His dislike for human kind also leaves him very cocky when facing them and, as in his battle with Espira Xirro, has almost lead to his demise on occasion. Within his honor code is the "Rite of Victory," which is that the victor of a conflict has the right to determine the fate of the opponent. Ziolang has often been found to be reckless, challenging obstacles obviously to great for him. Despite Ziolang's seemingly feerless nature, he fears most the loss of his brother, Masuke. Relationships Ziolang's relationship with the other cultists is not well developed. He has no desire to get attached to people. The rule for whether Ziolang acknoledges someone or not, is often that if he condescends to respond to someone, he recognizes that that person exists; and if he will hold a conversation, he has respect for that person. The greatest sign of whether or not Ziolang respects an individual is if he issues a challenge for combat, as he feels no true respect for one he has not fought with. Section History Ziolang's past is greatly unknown. Any information into his past has to be gained from him directly, which can prove difficult as Ziolang does not believe in idle chat. Out of what little is known, he lived in solitary training for fifty years wandering the Demon world. He fought in a war for his home world, in the which he became a respected ally to the Demon King Draigon. His parents are dead and his only known living relative is his brother, Masuke. He lived on earth for a time, with permission from Draigon, where he learned about the humans he was raised to despise, and even protected them from invading Demons. He came into Ustream by accident where he met Lord X-Giga-X, and later, Jason Shaver, whom Ziolang calls Kuda. Quotes Trivia